Rain of Tears
Rain of Tears, also known as Realm of Tears 3: Heart of Dankness, is the third film in the Realm of Tears series. Filmed in mid-2016, it follows the storyline of Doney Danko after his resurrection and subsequent teleportation into the Dark Realms by the Fuckinator 3000. It is a significant departure from the first two films, most notably due to it abandoning a great deal of the critical story arcs from the Realm of Tears. Plot The film's opening scene takes place moments after the end of ''Return'', with the Fuckinator 3000 finishing its monologue (whether this is spoken to Doney or Doit is unclear) and choosing to teleport the brothers far away to the mysterious Dark Realms, where they will be well hidden from Bernsteene and his henchmen. When Doney wakes up, he finds himself on a beach, with the ocean on one side and thick jungle on the other. Despite being resurrected by the Fuckinator, his time among the deceased has left him with an unstable memory, only remembering shards of who he is and why he is there. At first, he does not know even his name or where he comes from. He is approached by a strange woman who informs him that he is not to first to have arrived there in such a fashion. Although she does not explain who she is, she seems to know a great deal about his origins, including the fact that he is from the Realm of Tears. She leaves briefly, then returns to inform Doney that elaborate that there is a man in the jungle who leads a tribe of savages, who is also from the Realm of Tears. Dazed and confused, Doney decides that he must find this man in order to regain his memory, and sets off. A few minutes into his journey, Doney comes across an adventurer, who is known only as The Adventurer, and after a brief conversation they decide to travel together. Some time later, the duo come across a riverboat skippered by the White Sea Captain, or White S.C., and they are invited to come aboard. They tell her that they need to travel upriver, into the heart of the jungle, and she happily agrees to take them. During their journey, she tells them a story about the Black S.C, her twin brother, who captained that boat before her. She tells them that he was drunk when he accidentally fell into the ocean and was lost. The duo laugh at her story, and before they know it the boat has reached its destination. The White S.C. takes them as close to the tribe's compound as she can before letting them go. Doney and the Adventurer wave goodbye as they enter the jungle. A short while later, they sit down together and the Adventurer reveals that she is scared to continue, and doubts whether the risk of meeting the tribe is worth Doney's memory. He admits that he is also not sure, and vows to take care of her no matter what, which convinces her that he worth the risk. They approach the compound. At the entrance, they are met by the tribe leader's second in command, who tells them "No one see Mister Doit", triggering Doney to have a major flashback and realise that he has met Doit before, though where exactly remains unclear. After this, the duo are approached by other members of the tribe and taken prisoner. They are locked in a cage together for 69 days, in which time the Adventurer still refuses to tell Doney her name, simply replying that she "is an adventurer". Whether this implies that she does not trust him, or that in truth she is nameless, is unclear. At one point during their imprisonment, a guard approaches, and the Adventurer comments that he resembles the White S.C. The guard is clearly offended by this, and reveals himself to be the Black Sea Captain from White's story. He informs them that White S.C. lied to them, stating he was only a bit drunk, and that in truth he was pushed from the side of his ship during a storm so that the crew could not recover him. He goes on to say that, by chance, he was found by the tribe and cared for until he regained his health, at which point they made him a member of their security force. He also reveals that White S.C. was only willing to help them because the tribe exchanged sacrifices for free passage through the area, indicating White was the truly evil one. The duo are shocked by this revelation. Later, the Station Manager approaches and begins ranting about the glory of "Mr Doit", by which the duo are unimpressed. In response to their insults, she promises them that "it's over" and says they are going to die soon. She leaves to fetch the guards, who return and take the Adventurer from the cell, causing the duo a great deal of distress. She is dragged away by the guards, but Doney soon manages to escape from the cell and follow her. He finds that she was been taken to a sacrificial shine with Doit, the tribe's prophet, about to cut her throat. On seeing Doney, Doit becomes distressed and reveals, finally, that they are brothers. It is also revealed that due to a temporal disparity between Realms, Doit had experienced five years of his life before Doney's resurrection, and during this time he had taken control of the cult, and lost his mind trying to deal with both his loss and his knowledge of the Realm of Tears. Doney experiences one final flashback, and regains what was missing of his memory, realizing that Doit is indeed his estranged brother. Doney's unexpected return enrages Doit, and in a moment of madness he follows through with the sacrifice, murdering the Adventurer while Doney watches on helplessly. Torn between his brother and his friend, Doney breaks free of his restraints and lashes out, taking Doit's weapon and stabbing him repeatedly. As Doit lays dying on the ground, Doney realizes that he will now lose both his only friend and his brother, and is filled with regret. With his dying words, Doit alludes to the atrocities that he encountered which led to him going insane, speaking of "The horror! The horror!" In the chaos of the moment, the tribespeople scatter. Doney sits silently over the body of his brother, and is not bothered by the madness around him. In the film's final scene, the station manager runs out toward the beach, falls to her knees, and screams "Mistah Kurtz - he dead." References Rain of Tears ''is an adaptation of Joesph Conrad's novella ''Heart of Darkness, and as such it borrows heavily from the plot and themes of Conrad's story. Doney Danko becomes a version of Marlow, and Doit representing Mr Kurtz (hence the closing line of the film, which is a direct reference to the source material). In both stories, one character must travel upriver in a foreign and dangerous land in order to find another character. However in Heart of Darkness, Marlow and Kurtz are unrelated strangers, while in Rain of Tears they are revealed to be brothers.